Fated
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: This tale is another take on the story of John and Joss on their way to becoming CaReese. The twist? The story was co-written by GuiltyPleasures48 and Odalys-Ortiz. Over the next four weeks, two chapters will be posted each Friday with even chapters posted on the Odalys-Ortiz site and odd chapters posted on the GuiltyPleasures48 site.
1. Needing a Friend

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything POI related. Just using things for entertainment purposes._

_A/N: Hi everyone. So if you're coming here first, thank you for checking out this collab piece between me and GuiltyPleasures48. This all came about last year when I was asked by GP if I wanted to do something with her and thought I'd give it a try. The idea became about John and Joss's journey starting with them being together in the military and the rest was history. Please go to her page before reading this chapter as she will be posting odd number chapters whereas I will be doing the even numbered ones. The schedule from this arrangement will be that we each post our chapter every Friday. If you have already checked out chapter one, thank you for continuing on this adventure with John and Joss._

* * *

Chapter 2 - Needing a Friend

_5 Years Later - New York City_

Sergeant Joss Carter of the NYPD awakened in a cold sweat. She had the nightmare again, the one that left her with severely scarred flesh on the right side of her body. She looked at the clock - 4 a.m. then at the other side of the bed. She sighed heavily at finding it empty, then padded to the kitchen for a glass of warm milk.

Her soft footsteps on the hardwood floor were the only sounds in the brownstone, much to Joss's disappointment. She had hoped that maybe Paul left the bed to go use the bathroom but passing by the door offered her evidence that proved otherwise. Joss's mind focused on the whereabouts of her husband as she slipped a glass of milk into the microwave and set the timer to one minute.

Glancing outside, Joss could see that the sky was still dark for the early morning hour. Dealing with the nightmares was frustrating. She tried to get help, her therapist constantly reminding her that she did a heroic thing for the sake of her country. Even then, there was still the guilt because the scar seemed to be the reason why Paul wasn't intimate with her anymore.

The beeping of the microwave grabbed her attention. Joss took her now heated milk to the kitchen counter and had a seat. She began eyeing the cordless phone that was the only other thing there. She needed someone to talk to her and the man that vowed to be with her through thick and thin was nowhere to be found. Reaching over, Joss looked at the LED screen, debating on whether to make the call due to the early hour.

Taking a chance, she searched through the contacts before finding John's name and patching the call through. Holding the phone to her ear, Joss began lightly tapping the glass as she waited for him to pick up. After the fourth ring, he did.

"Hello?" his tired voice answered and Joss felt awful for bothering him because of her problems.

"Uh hey, John," She answered hesitantly.

"Joss?" He sounded more awake after realizing who was on the other line. She could hear the sound of rustling sheets as he readjusted to what she thought was a sitting position. "Is everything alright?" John didn't like the fact that she was calling him at this time. What was wrong that she wasn't sleeping?

Joss tried to sound normal. "Yeah, yeah. Everything's okay. I just wanted someone to talk to right now." Holding the phone to her ear, she rested her other arm on the table and placed her chin on her palm before sighing. "You're not buying that, are you?"

"When could you ever get one over on me Joss?" He joked, his worry increasing. "Where's Paul?"

There was a brief silence. "I…I don't know." Joss felt awful, not even knowing where her husband of eight years was. "I woke up and he wasn't here again" she explained before taking a sip of her milk, the warm liquid coursing through her body in a vain attempt to relax her.

John's ears perked at one word. "'Again'? What do you mean?" He had to fight the anger that bubbled within him at the thought of Paul abandoning his wife when she needed him.

"It's nothing…"

"No, it isn't nothing Joss." John took a deep breath to calm down before continuing. "How about we meet somewhere?"

Joss looked out the window to get a reminder of how early it was with the still darkened sky. "Really, it's alright John. Besides, I don't think that there's a place opened at this hour." She then smiled sadly. Did it make her a bad wife because she wanted so much to talk to John who had been there for her since the beginning of their friendship? She shouldn't have felt guilty because Paul ran off somewhere without telling her again but she did. They took vows and promised to take care of each other.

"I know a place that's open 24 hours called Lyric Diner. I'll give you the address. Please come by Joss. I want to make sure you're okay." John pleaded, not liking the idea of Joss being distressed alone. With their shared history of serving and the incident, he wanted to be the comforting shoulder to her through the emotional and psychological trauma that followed. He owed her that much since she had suffered it protecting him. Besides, he still loved her deeply.

She felt a sense of warmth at her friend's concern, something that her own husband lacked showing when it was clear that she was still struggling with surviving the explosion. John remained the one constant in her life through it all. Soon, the guilt of waking John up and wanting to see him disappeared. She agreed to the meeting at the diner before grabbing a pen and paper to write down the address. After a hasty goodbye, Joss retreated back upstairs to get cleaned up, leaving the half-empty glass of milk on the table.

* * *

John arrived at Lyric shortly after the phone call, getting a booth in the old school style diner that was in the back so as to offer a form of privacy for Joss and him. A waitress came up to him and he went ahead with ordering coffees for himself and Joss along with getting her some pancakes, figuring that she'd be hungry.

After writing everything down on her notepad, the middle-aged woman gave him a charming smile before heading towards the kitchen to drop off the order. John's eyes scanned the double door entrance, anticipating his friend coming in any second now since they didn't live too far from each other.

Almost as if on cue, Joss's short form filled the door. Tentatively, she pushed the handle of the glass door and was greeted by the sound of a tiny bell alerting the staff to her presence. She was feeling self-conscious, having rushed out of the apartment in her pajamas which consisted of a matching baby blue colored pants and thin striped shirt, covered by her coat, along with sneakers. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail that left a few dark strands framing her face. Joss didn't realize it but John was truly admiring her even with what she considered to be a frumpy appearance.

After spotting him, she let out a soft smile before making her way to where he was. "Hey," she greeted before slipping into the leather seat across from him. Joss took a moment to do some appreciating herself as John was sporting a wifebeater and gray sweatpants with his coat slumped in the seat beside him. It was rare to see John in such normal and casual attire.

The waitress returned with John's earlier order, placing the coffees and Joss's pancakes in front of them before wishing them to enjoy and heading over to another person that just took a seat.

"Thought you could use some food," John explained at her confused expression. It changed to that of gratitude as they each took a moment to prepare their coffees the way they liked it and taking a sip.

"So now that I got you here Joss, want to tell me what's wrong and why Paul hasn't been there for you?" He was upset that as her friend, he didn't know that she was going through a rough patch. John didn't like the idea of Joss dealing with something as stressful as the emotional ramifications of the explosion alone.

Her movements faltered slightly before she turned her attention to the food, looking for any distraction as to avoid looking into those beautiful crystal-clear blue eyes John possessed. Ever since boot camp, she had been enthralled by the way it seemed his eyes would change color by going to from light to dark and back. She knew it had to be a trick of the light but it didn't stop Joss from constantly being fascinated by them and feel like by merely looking at them, her walls and wits would just crumble.

"Joss…" John pushed gently, seeing her reluctance to even look at him. He hoped that he wasn't overstepping his boundaries when it came to her marriage. "I just wanted to know what's going on. You're my best friend and I don't like seeing you like this."

She still wouldn't look at him. "I know." Even by saying this, she was still hesitant. John sat back and let out a huge sigh.

He didn't want to push for fear of angering her so he decided to back off for now. "What are your plans for today?"

Joss looked at him, her eyes reflecting her relief over the change of topic before going on to talk to him. Even though he was relenting right now, in the back of John's mind, he was making plans to do a little investigating into what Paul had been doing.

For the next hour, they talked about the most mundane topics. After Joss explained that she was just going to do some cleaning around the house, they moved on to sports. John noticed a small twinkle in her eyes and it bothered him at the idea that she was so happy to get such attention from him.

Where was the man that took this wonderful woman's hand in marriage? Paul should be the one comforting his wife and to learn that this abandonment happened more than once was inexcusable. John had to squash the visible anger that was about to erupt at the thought at Paul possibly blowing money or booze on another woman instead of being where he should be.

Joss appeared much more relaxed than when she first entered the diner and John decided that they should call it a night which she agreed. After she declined the offer for him to escort her to her car because she parked close to the front door, John sat back and watched her leave. Hovering near the double doors, Joss turned around and gave him a small smile with a wave which he returned before the small bell signaled her walking out.

John leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands as he finalized his plan to figure out exactly what Paul was up to and talk some sense into him before his marriage completely fell apart. Being in the military helped him develop his deductive abilities so as the waitress came over to refill his coffee, John thought about what to do first. If Paul was leaving in the middle of the night, that limited the places down to bars and nightclubs of which there were quite a few. So John decided on a geographical search strategy, starting with places nearest his home then fanning outward.

Dropping some money to cover the meal and the tip to the waitress, John exited the diner on a mission that would start tonight. Even if he had to bear the brunt of Joss's anger, he couldn't just sit back while she silently suffered.


	2. The Truth

_Disclaimer: Only for the entertainment purposes of those in the Careese community._

_A/N: Hello everyone. Here we go with week two in this joint adventure. Remember to check out GuiltyPleasures48 first before coming to my side because she's got the odd chapter while I got the evens. Enjoy :D_

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Truth

Joss was about an hour into a deep but restless sleep. Fortunately (or unfortunately) she had become used to sleeping alone as Paul was rarely there at night anymore. If he was there, when she awakened, he was gone. Her dreams were mostly nightmares of her injury in Fallujah, or of her unhappiness at the treatment she was receiving from her husband - a man who whom she once believed to be the love of her life. This particular night, though, as was the case of late, a certain blue-eyed ex-soldier had also crept into her dreams.

_"I will be there for you always, Joss. You're stuck with me, remember? Anything you want or need you only have to ask. I lo..."_

But before John could finish his dreamed sentence, Joss was startled awake by the loud slam of the front door and heavy steps rushing up the stairs. She reached in the night table for her service weapon, just as she heard Paul's voice, raised in anger.

"Jocelyn! Jocelyn! Get up! I want to talk to you!"

Paul entered their bedroom and paused, his feet planted apart, hands on his hips, with a look of - abject hatred on his face! Joss was frightened by the sheer intensity she saw registered there.

"What is it, Paul? What happened?"

"What gives you the fuckin' right to have John spy on my every move? What I do, where I go and who I see is nobody's business! Not his - not yours!"

Joss sat on the side of the bed, the revolver having been tucked under the pillow. "What are you talking about? I don't understand, Paul. Talk to me. Please."

"Are you trying to tell me that you had nothing to do John's following me and interrupting me with my girl? Trying to ask me questions and tell me I'm in the wrong. You're the one in the wrong. Trying to get me to see some shrink like I'm crazy or something. Nagging me all the time about drinking, going out. What do you expect me to do? Sit in here with your burned-up ass? Nobody wants you - you're disgusting!"

Joss was crushed. She couldn't believe her ears at the cruel things Paul was saying – and doing. All she did was encourage him to get help because clearly, something was wrong. And she had shown him nothing but patience. True, he hadn't touched her in a year and had barely touched her the year before that, but she attributed his lack of interest to PTSD. Now, he was standing here talking about 'his girl?' She could feel hot tears welling in the eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Suddenly infuriated, Joss stood up, nose to nose with Paul, prepared to have it out with him once and for all.

"Oh, you trying to step to me Miss Po-lice officer? You think you are bad enough?" Paul shoved her back onto the bed, hard, his face grimaced in hatred. Joss screamed – truly terrified of the monster in front of her.

"Get out! Get out now and don't come back. Take your sorry ass back to 'your girl'. I don't need this aggravation and I damn sure don't need you!"

"You put me out," Paul said viciously and started for her on the bed. Joss quickly reached under the pillow and came up with her gun.

"I SAID GET OUT! Don't make me shoot you. I will!"

Paul looked at the gun, then in Joss's eyes. Based on the determination he saw there, he decided not to test her. "I'll be back to get my things in a few days," he said. Then he turned and stormed out.

Joss stayed put until she heard the front door open and slam shut. Then she rushed downstairs and put on the chain lock. She needed a drink, but Paul had demolished the liquor. She settled for a large glass of water. As she drank, her hands were shaking so badly that a few drops sloshed onto her pajama top. Still holding the gun while drinking more water, Joss was startled by a hard knock at the door. She tiptoed to the small foyer but before she could peek through the peephole she heard another knock and a welcoming voice.

"Joss, it's me. Let me in." John could hear the sound of the locks being opened. The front door opened quickly with such force as to slam it against the foyer wall.

"John," Joss cried out and launched herself into his arms. John held her tight to him for a few moments, holding the back of her head to his chest with his other arm around her waist. He gulped, realizing that her waist was bare. He then thrust her away from him at arm's length. John spied the weapon and took it from her hand. He could tell by its weight that it was fully loaded, and he put it on the small table next to Joss's keys.

"Are you OK, Joss? Is Paul here? Did he hurt you?" John gasped, as he inspected Joss for injuries, his penis hardening like a Colorado boulder at the sight of her in her lace pajamas. Her beautiful skin peeked through the holes in the fine lace and the color of the garment against her skin in the moonlight made her appear almost naked. He could see the fullness of her breasts and that her nipples were pebbled by the night chill.

"Let's get you inside," he said.

She nodded and turned to walk into the living room while John closed and locked the door. He turned back again to see Joss's bottom, wiggling seductively as she moved toward the couch. _Sweet Lord_ he muttered to himself as he joined her, grateful for the winter coat that hid his raging hard-on from her view.

John sat next to her on the couch, putting his arm around her. "Tell me everything."

And she did. But it was hard for him to hear – hard for him to concentrate. All of his senses were attuned to her, as she rested against his chest. She was sobbing early into the tale, but she had stopped. Apparently finished with the story, she had stopped talking as well.

John was rapidly losing the honorable gentleman battle. Spying the woolen throw nearby, he reached over and nabbed it. "Here, put this on," he said as he wrapped the throw around her.

Joss looked at him – her lips suddenly trembling, and she burst into tears again.

"I'm sorry," she said. "The sight of me must disgust you, too. Paul said it. He said I'm disgusting and burnt up. That no one wants me."

John couldn't bear it any longer. "Paul's a fucking fool," he hissed.

He took Joss's palm and pressed it against his engorged member, never taking his eyes from her beautiful face. He thrust his hips forward. "That feel like disgust to you?" He growled as Joss cupped and squeezed him, intimately. He then swept Joss fully into his arms and gave her a searing, open-mouthed, tongue filled kiss. He tangled his hands in her hair, then released the tresses, pulling at her shoulders, then her waist. John deepened the kiss if even that were possible.

Joss responded to John because this moment with him was something she wanted for a long, long time, dreaming about it even, but would never admit to herself. "John, John," Joss rasped, her hands now touching John everywhere. But the sound of his name on her lips brought him back to the present from the love and lust he was feeling down to the roots of his hair. John ended the kiss.

"Joss baby. Wait…wait…" he said, gripping her shoulders. "We can't do this now, Joss. We can't…it's too soon, it wouldn't be right."

"Why not?" she asked. "I want you." She clutched at him again, her lips finding his, and she sucked them hungrily.

John forcefully pushed her away, "No Joss! Not like this. Please, I can't fight you much longer." At those words, Joss stopped. "Sweetheart, this can't be just release…I want so much more than that with you. I have waited so long and resigned myself to never having you. You are Paul's wife…as hard as it has been I've been respectful of that line and I won't cross it now. Honey, it would kill me if afterward, you told me you made a mistake. Or worse, if you left my life because we acted on what we both want so desperately right now. Even If you and Paul are finished, it is still too soon for there to be a you and me. I won't take advantage of your hurt and pain…as badly as I love and want you…as badly as I have always loved and wanted you from the moment we met, the tiniest, scrappiest, most beautiful scrub at boot camp." He smiled at her sweetly, hoping she'd understand.

John then pulled his coat around him hoping his erection would cease.

Joss sat on her knees next to him, eyes cast downward. "I understand," she finally uttered. "You're right. I have not dishonored my marriage and I don't ever want to have to explain that I did."

"OK then," John said, nodding. John took her back into his arms and the two sat like that for a long while. At last, John spoke. "If you're alright now, I had better get going. You need your rest since you have a lot to think about, me being one of them I hope." When she raised her eyes to look at him, he saw…fear. "What is it, honey? Tell me."

"Will you please stay? Just until I go to sleep?"

"Of course I will. C'mon." John stood and held out his hand. She took it and she led him upstairs to her bedroom. _Ughnnm_ John groaned to himself, his eyes glued to her bottom once again as she walked. When they arrived in her bedroom, John walked over to the bed and lifted the covers. Joss crawled in and he tucked her in, covering her up to her neck. John leaned in, kissed her forehead, then dragged a chair over next to the bed. After he sat, he leaned in and smoothed her he hair away from her face. _"_I will be there for you always, Joss. You're stuck with me, remember? Anything you want or need you only have to ask. I love you..."

Yet Joss was fast asleep before she heard the words, completed this time unlike in her dreams


	3. Last Day Together

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved in POI. Any familiar characters or elements found here are simply used for entertainment purposes.

A/N: Hi everyone. Another Friday, another double update from me and GuiltyPleasures48. Format is still the same with her doing chapter 5 while I do this one but you can thank Guilty for all of the sexy scenes that will start to come up beginning with this chapter. Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 6 - Last Day Together

John awakened first, showered, then dressed. He prepared a light breakfast of toast and coffee for Joss, then he gently awakened her. Joss drank the coffee, ate the toast, washed, and dressed and they headed to John's car at 8:45 a.m.

Passing the security desk, John introduced Joss to one of the day staffers, William, and picked up the spare key and building instructions prepared by Stuart.

"If I don't see you, have a good trip, Mr. Reese. I hope to see you often Ms. Carter."

"Thanks, William."

Once the pair were inside the car, they rode in silence, holding hands tightly. When they arrived at Joss's place, John walked her to the door, still holding her hand in his. Joss opened her door and punched in the alarm code as they entered the space, divested themselves of coats and started immediately for Joss's bedroom.

"Any ideas on what you want to take to my place?" John asked.

"Yes," Joss answered. "I will take mostly my work clothes, a few lounge about outfits, some casual things, my gym stuff, and a dress or two. Some undies and night clothes…books, toiletries, to start, anyway. I will put things on the bed and you can pack them. OK?"

"Sure," said John. "Where are your suitcases?"

Joss pulled her luggage from the closet and tossed the cases on the bed. Given the plan and the teamwork, it wasn't long before she was packed. "Anything else I can come and get myself as I need to. You know, I'm looking forward to staying at your place. It'll almost be like a vacation. Thanks, John_." But I really wish you were there with me _she thought to herself.

"You are welcome," he beamed, happy with the knowledge that she would be in his home these next few months, completely safe and secure. _But I really wish I was there with you _he thought to himself.

As they clambered down the stairs with the first of the bags in tow, there was a soft knock at the door.

Joss looked at John and went to the door, opening it immediately, not bothering to look to see who the visitor was.

"Paul," she said.

"Hi, Joss."

* * *

"Hello Paul," John said, moving quickly to Joss's side, not bothering to offer to shake Paul's hand.

Paul took stock of the suitcases on the floor and of the fact that John was there.

"What do you want, Paul?" Joss asked. "We were just leaving."

"Yes," Paul answered. "I can see that. Listen, I just came by to see how you're doing and tell you that I am truly, truly, sorry, for how I treated you. You didn't deserve that. I said some mean and hurtful things…"

_Yes, _thought Joss,_ and at the time you meant every word you said…_

Paul sighed, looking at John then again at Joss's suitcases. "I'm going to a 90-day residential treatment facility in South Carolina. I've been seeing a doctor here who referred me - says my prognosis is good. I'd hoped that maybe we could have coffee or something and talk before I leave…." Paul again looked at John.

"No, Paul. I don't think that's a good idea. I really am glad that you're getting help and I wish you the best for your recovery," Joss said.

"Not even one cup for old times' sake?" Paul entreated.

At that, John took a step forward, but Joss rested her hand on John's arm.

"No Paul. John and I really need to get going."

"Be happy Joss, you deserve it.," Paul said, looking at John again.

"You too Paul," Joss offered and with that, Paul turned and left. John, for his part, watched the entire exchange with great interest. He was not happy that Paul was here ostensibly to ask for forgiveness. He couldn't help but wonder what might have happened had he not been there, especially given the way Paul kept looking at him.

After Paul left, John and Joss did a final walk through, Joss making certain that she didn't forget anything that she might need immediately, and John checking doors, windows, the stove, etc. With triple checking the place done, they picked up the luggage and deposited it into John's car. Once they made a second and final luggage trip, Joss went to her car and the two caravanned to John's place.

Parking in his garage, everything was inside in one trip with the help of William. John then cleared drawers, closet space, and bathroom vanity space for Joss, and they unpacked her belongings. It was a little after 1 by the time they were through, so John selected a take-out menu from his collection and called in an order.

Sitting next to Joss on the couch, he announced, "Food will be here in about a half hour."

"Good," Joss said, taking off her shoes. "I'm starved."

"So, Joss, are we going to talk about Paul's showing up?" John asked as he settled himself next to her.

"Nope, no need," Joss said, "unless you want to talk about your 5 girlfriends."

"Nope, no need," John said, getting the point immediately.

"Alright then," Joss stated, stretching out on the couch with her head in John's lap. It wasn't long before the food arrived. The two opted to eat in the living area, unpacking their burgers, fries, and beers on the cocktail table. Once they finished, John cleaned up.

"Listen Joss. I'm going to have a quick shower. Make yourself at home," he announced as he reentered the living area. After a short kiss, he headed over to the bathroom nearest his sleeping area.

Joss decided to seize this opportunity to explore the beautiful living space on her own. She passed his treadmill and 50-pound dumbbells on her way to the kitchen. Checking it out thoroughly, she found the chef's kitchen to be well equipped with the latest high-end appliances and well stocked with healthy foods including meats, staples, and fruits.

_I will have to have Shaw over for a steak prepared on the stove top grill – she'll love it, _Joss thought. _But I better ask John if company is OK, though_. She also checked the desk and indeed located menus, a computer tablet, and passwords to John's wifi and other various accounts. She would mention that to him in case he wanted to take the list with him.

She next approached the winding staircase to explore the upstairs loft area but decided to wait until later, opting instead to go lie down a bit. The reality that John was leaving was becoming all too real as the time for his departure rapidly neared. She walked past the floor to ceiling windows and admired the bright sunlight illuminating the place. When she arrived at the sleeping area, she picked up a remote and toyed a bit with the automatic shade settings until she had them set just so. Joss kicked off her shoes and lay down on John's California King bed.

She was drifting off when she heard John's bare feet enter the space. "You OK in here, Joss?" he asked. "Warm enough?"

Joss opened her eyes but found herself unable to speak for John stood next to the bed, naked except for a towel slung low around his waist. "Y-y-yes," she sputtered, suddenly highly aroused. She had never seen him in a state of total undress before even though they traveled together and shared a bed not long ago. He was an impressive specimen of a man indeed.

However, that wasn't the end of the show as John strode over the dresser, removed a pair of boxer briefs, then faced Joss as he dropped the towel, and put on the skin tight undies. His eyes never left hers as he did so. John then walked to the bed, climbed over Joss and lay on the bed on his side facing her, his head resting on his hand. He was intrigued by the flush of her skin and the light sheen of sweat that suddenly appeared over her top lip.

He could feel himself hardening by the second and he gave Joss a slight smile, meant to comfort her that he would keep his faith with her, not just for today, but for the months that he would be gone and always.

Joss barely knew what she was doing, she wanted John so desperately. She had never had a reaction like this to Paul, her first and only. Paul was very conventional and conservative about the things he would and would not do in bed, which many nights left Joss unsatisfied. That was even when they were having regular sex. Add that to the almost two-year dry spell…

Even that slight smile of his ignited her and she took to John like a moth to a flame. She had no idea of the limits she would go to be with him. Were there even limits? She doubted that she had any and him, with his five women. She imagined that each fulfilled a different sexual need for him. She could only guess at the things he did with those women in bed...maybe he had even more than one of them at a time. She gasped at the possibility…. But now, his satisfaction was left to her and her alone.

Joss scooted out of the bed, stood, faced John, and began slowly removing her clothes. Once she was completely naked, she got back in the bed next to him and began squeezing and massaging her breasts. Then she began kissing and licking her own nipples which hardened immediately, and she pulled at them, causing her breasts to jiggle in her hands. She released one breast, opened her legs wide and trailed her hand downward, stopping at the vee between her legs. She spread her labia and began to rub her clit feverishly. She hissed seductively, her hips undulating on an imaginary cock – John's cock.

John's eyes grew larger and darkened to a midnight blue. He inhaled heavy breaths as he watched Joss touching herself, driving herself to where he wanted to drive her. He reached for his briefs, pulled them down and off with one swift and fluid motion, and positioned himself sitting up at the foot of the bed where he had a front-row seat to the Joss live sex show. His dick was hard and straight, its veins pulsing and it was straining toward her as if seeking her pussy. Joss licked her lips at the sight of the magnificent beast.

John watched Joss as she stared at the size of him. He could smell her sex and hear its wetness as she rubbed and rubbed. He heard her too as she called his name- and they both groaned as John wet his palm, smoothed the pre-come that was oozing from his tip, and began squeezing and pulling at his cock with his fist. Over and over he called Joss's name too, telling her what he wanted to do to her when their time finally came, encouraging her to come for him.

Soon after, their actions reached a fever pitch. Joss began spasming, groaning, twisting, pressing her clit harder. John too cried out, pulling at himself, grinding his hips in the air while staring at Joss's pussy.

"Come on my belly," Joss commanded, continuing to rub herself and tug at her breast.

John didn't waste a second moving to her side and kneeling next to her as he continued his ministrations, moaning with every exhaled breath he took. At last, he grabbed Joss's breast, kneading it as he spurted copiously on her belly and abdomen. His breath hitched with each spurt. He leaned back, grunting, so lightheaded from his orgasm that he almost collapsed next to her.

Joss was rubbing his come across her belly and sides and John thought that was the sexiest thing he ever saw. He began to help her, and once the fluid disappeared, he leaned over and sucked one of Joss's nipples into his mouth and licked and sucked at it, hungrily. He then trailed a hand down across her mons and he entered her pussy with 2 fingers, pumping them in and out and rubbing her clit with his thumb.

John pulled off of her breast and sucked his teeth loudly as soon as he felt Joss's wet heat on his fingers. Within seconds of his hand on her, he felt her body arch and the hot gush of her fluids from another orgasm and she rode his hand to its completion.

"I just had to," he explained. "Don't be angry, please…" Then he pulled his fingers from her and sucked them both, tasting the sweet nectar he coaxed from her body. When he was finished, he put the fingers into her mouth and she too began to suck.

John could feel his dick quickly hardening again. Things had already gone farther than he would have had them go, but not as far he wanted them to go. He gave his word.

Growling, he backed away from Joss and lay on the bed next to her.

"Thank you for that – that was so fucking hot. You're wonderful, baby, absolutely wonderful. What a sendoff!" John stated with great conviction. He pulled Joss closer. "Are you sorry we did this – it's farther than we've gone before."

"Yes," Joss answered. "Sorry that you're going to Barcelona and that we can't do more. Are you really satisfied?" she asked shyly, tracking his eyes, which were starting to return to their normal color.

"Absolutely. No one could satisfy me more. The time will pass quickly." John sincerely hoped that it would. Pressing a kiss to Joss's forehead John added, "Let's have a quick nap," which was fine with Joss and they were soon asleep.

* * *

As usual, John woke first and checked the time - 4:30 p.m. While Joss was still sleeping, John showered, called the car service to check its arrival time, then dressed. He then phoned downstairs for Stuart to come get his bags. Once that was handled, John prepared a Greek salad and began marinating a salmon for Joss's dinner. He put the salad and salmon in the fridge and all she needed to do was put the salmon the grill for 15 minutes when she was ready to eat.

His last-minute preparations completed, John went over and sat next to Joss on the bed. "Joss honey, I'll be leaving soon," John said.

"Why didn't you wake me? I want to go with you," Joss said, rising.

"No, baby, no. I'm too afraid I won't get on that plane if you're with me at the airport. It's hard enough as it is."

"OK," she answered dejectedly but she stood, picked up John's shirt and slipped it on, along with a pair of panties. At that moment, John received a call from downstairs that his car had arrived.

"At least let me walk you downstairs." John walked to the closet and gave Joss her coat and shoes which she quickly put on. The two left the unit to the elevators, never taking their eyes off one another. Arriving downstairs, John saw that Stuart was already helping to put his bags in the car. He waited dutifully at the car door.

John turned to Joss and took her face into his hands. "Take care of yourself, Joss. I'll call often."

"You better," she replied, with just the hint of a smile.

"I love you, Lady."

"I love you too John."

"There's a salad for you in the fridge and a salmon ready for the grill, 15 minutes," he said. He smiled at her again, warmly, then the two of them shared a deep and passionate kiss, not caring about Stuart, the driver, the building custodian or anyone else who watched them. Once the kiss ended, John took an envelope from his jacket pocket and pressed it into Joss's hand.

"Just in case," he said.

When Joss went to open it, he put his hand over hers. "Once you get back upstairs," he said, and with that, he turned and strode to the car. He waved at Joss, entered the backseat and the car took off.

Joss stared after the car until it was out of sight. By this time, Stuart had come back into the building as she turned to go back upstairs.

"Have a good evening, Miss," he called after her.

"You too," she answered, not knowing how she would ever have a good evening until John returned.

Once she was back in the loft, try as she might, Joss couldn't stop the tears. The thought of being without John's loving presence for the next three months was almost unbearable. On top of this, not only was she still a little uneasy because of the women but also she was regretting waiting…but it was too late. What if something happened to him? What if he met someone in Barcelona and changed his mind about her? Finally recognizing that she was being silly, she decided on a quick shower. After all, she had work early the following day.

Once Joss completed the shower and was in her night clothes, she went to the refrigerator and removed the salad and salmon. Once the salmon was on the grill, she sat at the kitchen island sipping coffee that John had prepared. She opened the envelope he left her and found inside a first-class open travel date round trip ticket to Barcelona and a $1500 American Express gift card along with a note.

_I love you and I am here for you, Forever, J_

Joss crushed the ticket and note to her chest attempting to ward off another bout of tears.


	4. Not in the Plans

_Disclaimer: Everything here is the property of those that own POI._

_A/N: Hello lovely readers. Well this is the final chapter. From the bottom of our hearts, thank you so much for the reviews. This project was quite the experience and a joy as a writer that was having a little trouble getting the motivation to put her ideas to virtual paper. Gotta keep giving Careese as many happy endings as possible after all. Much love to all of you and see you in the next story :D_

* * *

Chapter 8 - Not in the Plans

_Nine Months to the Day Later_

John's hands hit the steering wheel fiercely while cursing under his breath as he mashed the horn to get the car in front to move after the light had changed to green with no reaction. To think that this day had finally come and he was close to missing it. They had visited the OB-GYN two days earlier and had been assured that there were changes indicating an imminent birth and another checkup had been set for the following week. So when his beautifully pregnant Joss reassured him that she'd be alright on her own, he left to go meet up with Harold at the office and like a fool, he allowed himself a chance to believe that this day would be like any other.

In the office, it was business as usual. The job had been going splendidly. After getting back from Barcelona, John had been hard at work with making sure that there were applicants with the right stuff ready to be called in when and where needed. Working so closely with Harold allowed the two of them to grow close and they soon developed a friendship. In only a few months, John opened up about the ups and downs of protecting Joss and it reaffirmed to Harold why John was perfect for the job. John gave so much of a damn for others and it was that intellect and ability to read people that would allow him to find others that shared the same passion.

Imagine when John and Harold discovered that Harold's wife was Grace Hendricks, Joss's art teacher from the community center! This cemented their relationship even further. Harold happily welcomed John into the life of his work and home families and made sure to not keep him away from Joss. Harold could see the love that John had for Joss as a reflection of what Harold had for his wife Grace.

While going over who would sit at the Company table at an important charity event, John received a call. He excused himself, and Harold patiently waited for John, who returned in sheer panic, the color drained from his face. "Harold, I-I have to go. Joss's gone i-into labor."

Harold's eyes widened before nodding his head with a smile on his lips. "Yes, yes please go Mr. Reese. Don't worry about anything here. My warmest regards to Jocelyn and you. Please call me with the news."

"Thanks, Harold. I will." John then rushed off to his car.

Traffic was a freaking nightmare and John prayed that he wouldn't miss the birth of their little bundle of joy as he finally found himself only a few blocks from the hospital. Driving up the driveway, he just ran up to the valet service and tossed them his keys before running through the automatic double doors. John then ran up to the reception desk nearly out of breath.

"Jocelyn…Reese. She's here in labor."

"Mr. Reese?" John looked to the source of the voice and recognized the nurse, Sarah, that had been assisting with Joss's checkups over the last months.

He rushed over to her. "How is she? Where is she?"

"She's fine." Sarah smiled. "She's been waiting for you as best she can – hoping you'd get here in time. C'mon." The two moved quickly towards the delivery room that housed Joss. Stepping through the doorway, the scene before him felt chaotic and surreal. Doctors and nurses were surrounding Joss as she sat up on the bed with her spread legs and hidden under a sheet. Classical music was playing in the background and sounds of monitors beeped and clicked every few seconds.

"Step in here." Sarah directed John to a small anteroom where he was instructed to wash his hands and arms. When he finished, she dried him and handed him a long blue-green surgical gown that she tied at the back, tied a cap on his head, put paper slippers over his shoes, and put surgical gloves on his hands. "Gotta get you as sterile as possible," she said with a comforting smile. "Let's go in now."

As soon as Joss saw him she gave a relieved smile.

John's eyes were glued to the site before finally stepping forward. His throat tightened as he spoke.

"If you missed me, you could have just called." He smiled then pressed his lips to Joss's sweat slickened forehead before her beautiful face grimaced in pain.

"Well, our…our little bundle here is ready to meet their daddy. Owowow." She reached a hand out and John quickly grasped it before dropping a kiss to her knuckles.

"You're amazing, waiting for me until I got here."

Joss began to get into the rhythm of breathing from her Lamaze classes. "I didn't want you to miss out John. I-I love you."

John eyed her wistfully at her selflessness. "I love you too, with all my heart." From his position, he watched as Dr. Daniels nodded to another nurse.

"Alright Jocelyn, it's time to bring this baby out. Are you ready to push?"

Joss clenched her teeth. "Ready as I'll ever be." She looked over and John silently showed that he was ready too, preparing his hand for the pain that was about to come but knew it would be worth it when all was said and done.

Everybody got into position including John who took his position behind Joss at the top of the bed. Quickly looking around the delivery room, the doctor finally gave Joss the okay.

"Push, Jocelyn, Push!," The doctor commanded.

"You can do it, honey, push!" echoed John.

Joss began to push as hard as she could with John coaching her through her pain filled haze. The doctor told her to stop pushing for a moment and she fell back against the hospital bed with more sweat beginning to pool on her forehead.

"You're doing amazing Joss," John said, using a cloth he'd been given to wipe the sweat from Joss's face.

She looked up and gave him a weak smile. "You know, I always wanted a kid to dote over."

"Well then let's make your wish come true. I'm with you, honey."

Prepped again, the doctor instructed Joss to push again, and this time Joss pushed with the goal of her wish in mind. "Ughnnn…she grunted loudly, squeezing John's hand so hard it turned chalk white.

"I can see the head – the baby's crowning," the doctor announced ecstatically which encouraged Joss to keep going.

"Ok, stop pushing now Joss. Just breathe. John, come down here with me and see the birth of your child."

_My child…thought John…being born. _He kissed Joss's hand and moved quickly to the foot of the bed, leaving Joss's body in the hands of the doctor. The sight John witnessed was truly a miraculous thing, when his baby popped out, head first, into the capable hands of the doctor.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Daniels announced for all to hear, and the delivery room attending staff burst into quiet applause. A few people even clapped John on the shoulders and back, congratulating him on his good fortune.

After a quick suction of the baby's nose, the room was filled with a loud high-pitched shriek and Joss felt an overwhelming sense of peace fill her as she fell back to the bed once again, her blurry eyes looking to the doctor. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Reese. You are the proud parents of a baby boy," the doctor repeated," and he has some powerful lungs if I do say so myself."

Dr. Daniels continued. "We'll have the father cut the cord, look over him, then take him down the hall with us for the baby's checkup before letting you hold him."

Joss's eyes grew glassy that she had a son and looked over to John. His were glued to the doctor holding the life that they created. She reached for John's hand and gave it a small squeeze to get him out of his haze. "Go on and cut the cord, Dad."

Getting his act together, John moved over to where his son was. A nurse held out a pair of Mayo scissors for him as the doctor held the place to cut. John did as instructed while holding his breath. Finished, they quickly wrapped the baby to keep him warm and whisked John and their little boy off for cleaning and his physical. He mouthed _be back soon – I love you_ as they left the room. John returned to Joss's side and sprinkled kisses over her face.

While they were gone. Joss was tended to. She was cleaned up a bit and given some ice chips. She also received fresh bed linen and extra heated blankets as the physical exertion left her with a chill. The lights were dimmed slightly as well and the bed was cranked into an upright position. From this position, Joss waited impatiently for her husband and their son to come back.

About thirty minutes later (though it seemed like hours) they returned, with Sarah chatting amicably to them. "Son and Daddy did fine," Sarah said, as John handed Joss their newborn, who was sporting a bright blue blanket and cap. As he did, Joss saw the front of John's gown. On it was written "It's a boy. 8-1/2 pounds, 24 inches"

"8-1/2 pounds," said a nurse in the room with Joss. "He's a good size."

Joss asked the nurse if she would take pictures for them with John's phone and she was happy to oblige, taking pictures of John standing alone in his graffitied scrubs, John holding the baby, Joss seated in bed holding the baby, then all three of them together, with John sitting on the bed with a protective arm around his family. Sarah even held the baby for a moment while another nurse took a picture of John and Joss together, with him hugging her and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

The photos taken, John whispered, "You did it, baby," his voice full of emotion.

"Well it does take two people" she pointed out amusingly.

Then John remembered something. "I promised to text Harold!" He did so then quickly turned his attention back to his new family. "So what's his name going to be?"

Joss casually shrugged. "What makes you think that I already had one picked out?"

"Because I saw you pretending to think it over whenever I asked. Go on. I know you have the perfect name for him," John insisted.

She looked at him wearily. "Are you sure? We haven't agreed to it, nor have we even discussed it."

John nodded his head. "I trust you. Besides, this was something that you always wanted so I suspect that you planned it out much longer than me anyway."

Her mood sobered before casting her eyes downward. "There were so many things that I planned back when I was with Paul…" but before she could continue, John gently cupped her cheek before forcing her eyes back to him.

"We're not going to bring him up now okay? Only after you're better. Right now, just concentrate on our son."

Joss's eyes brightened at his words. "Our son. I love the sound of that and I love you for giving him to me John Reese." They shared a sweet kiss before hearing the sliding glass door to the room open and another nurse came in.

"Hi, new parents. The little cutie is all checked out and given a clean bill of health" she announced proudly before approaching the bed. "You'll be taken to your hospital room, and a bassinet, lots of diapers, and onesies will be brought in for you. You're breastfeeding, correct?" she asked.

"Yes," said Joss.

The nurse nodded. "The room is quite comfortable and has a rocking chair as well as TV, and an iPod Dock. We'll bring in food for you, in an hour or so. You too, Mr. Reese. Will you be staying with your wife and son?"

"Try to get me out," he said, a serious look on his face.

"Then I'll have another bed brought into the room for you. We'll be checking every few hours just to make sure the little one is eating and your OB-GYN will be in first thing in the morning to see you, Mrs. Reese. The hospital pediatrician will take of the baby until you're released."

"Someone will be back for all of you in about 30 minutes. Be good for your mommy and daddy, little one," she admonished then left.

Alone with John and her son at last, Joss looked down, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as the little baby was sound asleep. His skin held a dark mocha tone that mimicked hers with a light dusting of black puffy hair. He absolutely had John's nose and that adorable furrow of his eyebrows while in a peaceful sleep. His small mouth suddenly upturned into that puckered baby smile, and they saw a deep dimple in his left cheek. Both sighed in joy at the beautiful vision.

Joss moved a hand to gently move her son which lightly roused him. He cooed softly before fluttering his tiny eyes, already lined with long dark lashes, and finding her. She gasped as she saw that looking back at her were John's captivating blue eyes and she thanked heaven above that granted him this as it had been her wish not too long after finding out she was pregnant.

"Hi there…Taylor Alexander Madison Reese. We're your mommy and daddy, Jocelyn Madison Reese and John Alexander Reese." she uttered lovingly as Taylor squeezed the finger she was using to trace his hand. John pressed a kiss to Joss's hair as he circled mom and baby in his strong arms, proud and humbled by the name and of his new family.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"Who knew that this is where our lives would lead?" Joss asked as she laid Taylor into his crib after feeding him. Her little man was all smiles but as she turned on the mobile above it, setting its brightly colored wooden animals to spinning, she began humming softly. Taylor's features softened until dreamland took him away on a peaceful journey.

John, who had been standing by the doorway, simply embraced the sight that had become their norm for almost a week now. Joss and Taylor had been kept in the hospital for two days of observation and then released once everything checked out. John stayed with them the entire time, with Harold and Grace bringing them clothes and a few other things they needed. Then, bringing Taylor home in his new car seat, they doted over him, each one still believing that this was all a dream.

Once she was sure Taylor was asleep, Joss turned on the baby monitor before going to John. "Things happen for a reason," he said, as Joss rested her hands on John's chest. Wrapping a loving arm around her waist, the two of them went to the bedroom they shared and slipped under the covers with John immediately taking his position behind Joss and spooning her to his front. It was something that they'd done since becoming intimate.

She thought about his comment for a moment before recollecting the series of events between them. "If we hadn't met in boot camp, John, who knows what would have happened…" Thinking about it caused Joss to sniffle at the bitter memory of her failed marriage. "I still can't believe that you were in front of me for so long and I didn't act because I thought that fate had directed me to Paul."

"It's alright Joss. You just being my friend was enough." John nuzzled her neck affectionately before finding and intertwining their fingers. "I respected you and even though I had developed feelings for you, I wasn't going to step over any lines and you seemed so happy with Paul. But baby," his finger grazed the wedding band on Joss's left hand. "I have you and now Taylor and only death could ever take me away from you. Besides, the twists and turns of us coming together proves that we were fated to be together."

She turned around to get a better look at her husband. "Well I, no doubt feel the same way. I want us to grow old and experience what life gives us, together."

"And we will because I love you with all my heart and that's all I need."

Joss gave John a quick peck before melting further into his body. "I love you with every part of my being." She let out a yawn before falling asleep to the sound of John's heartbeat with him following shortly after, contented and certain that their lives, even with any ups and downs, would be happy.


End file.
